


Asami's Body

by Korrasami_Enthusiast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Asami is possessed by a demon, F/F, Light Smut, and Korra is in love, but with a little extra, it’s literally just that one scene in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasami_Enthusiast/pseuds/Korrasami_Enthusiast
Summary: That one scene in Jennifer’s Body where Jennifer and Needy make-out but like, with a little extra and make it Korrasami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Asami's Body

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing School~ Dashboard Confessional  
> TW in end notes!

Korra burst through her front door in a frenzy, her shaky limbs barely able to hold her upright, her heart beating so fast that she can hear the blood _swooshing_ through her ears. She clambers her way through the hallway calling for her mother, desperation seeping in as the fear of being alone governs every fiber of her being, unable to care about how crazy she might seem.

“Mommy! Mommy?!”

She flips the light switch on and is greeted by an empty kitchen. Swiveling around, she checks the living room, another usual spot that her mother would be in, only to find it empty as well. At this point, the adrenaline is starting to wear off and Korra feels she might pass out if she doesn’t sit down soon. She makes her way to the couch and curls her knees into her chest, clasping her hands together over her legs and letting out choppy sobs, eventually sinking to lay on her side when sitting up got to be too much for her. 

She couldn’t believe this. How could any of this happen?

Korra had finally been ready to go all the way with Mako, and it had been perfect…well, _almost_ perfect. Everything was going smooth. Mako was being gentle and it didn’t feel particularly mind-blowing or as good as she thought it would, but it definitely wasn’t a bad experience. The whole time she couldn’t keep her mind off Asami; where she was, whether she was okay, what was going on with her. She had tried her hardest to stay present in the moment with Mako, but something inside of her just… _clicked_. She was overcome by this horrible feeling that something was wrong with Asami; that Asami needed her help. Mako had looked bewildered as she rushed about the room to put her clothes back on, but she didn’t give a damn; her best friend needed her.

But was that even her best friend anymore?

She had seen Asami…like really _seen_ her. Standing in the middle of the road, covered in blood. And then even before that, in her kitchen, bright red spilling from her mouth, dripping down onto the floor. The black bile that had spiked up and seemed to _move_ after she vomited on her kitchen floor. Asami hadn't looked alive… hadn't even looked _human_.

Korra sits back up once she finally has her breathing down to a manageable rate. She needed to rest. Her brain couldn’t function under the current fog of fatigue and panic it was in. If she could just close her eyes, let her body recuperate for a few hours, then maybe she could wake up with a game plan, a next step. Anything she could do to help Asami before it was too late.

She shuffles up the stairs to her bedroom, hanging her backpack on the knob of her closet door and shimmying out of her knitted cardigan sweater. After she sets her glasses down on her side table, she plops down onto her bed with a sigh. She doesn’t normally fall asleep in jeans, but she was so utterly exhausted that tonight would have to be an exception. Exhaling softly, Korra closes her eyes, ready for sleep to come and relieve her of the day’s stressors.

“Hi.” A voice says from behind her, the covers rustling as the figure moves from underneath them.

Korra screams as her flight or fight response immediately kicks back in, scrambling up from the bed and putting her glasses on. She flicks on the lamp light so that she can get a good look at her attacker.

“God, Korra. Enough with the _screaming_ , you’re such a cliché.”

“Get out!” Korra yells.

Asami looks at her for a second, hurt flashing through her face but quickly being replaced by something else, something Korra has never seen in her eyes before…well, at least not directed at _her_.

“But we always share your bed when we have slumber parties.” Asami tilts her head to the side, pouting up at her.

Korra can’t do or say anything, her brain still struggling to convince her body that it was no longer in danger. She can only stare at Asami, her breaths coming out in pants as she tries to convince herself that she’s safe, that Asami is her best friend and wouldn’t hurt her. _She wouldn’t hurt me_.

Asami crawls over to her, getting on her knees and pushing Korra’s glasses up and off of her face.

“I’m not gonna bite you.” Asami coos as she gathers Korra’s hair and swoops it all to rest on one side. She runs her fingers through the rough strands, petting it the way one would pet a timid animal. Korra swallows thickly, heat beginning to build from within the core of her body, seeping its way out from her center and spreading over her limbs. She clenches and unclenches her fist slowly, trying to rid her fingers of the sudden pricks of electricity that’s making them tingle.

She breaks eye contact with Asami and instinctively looks down, regretting it almost immediately. Asami’s current outfit consists only of her blue and white striped underwear with red trimmings. Long, thick gray socks that stop just below her knee, and a…a very familiar looking t-shirt.

“Is that my Evil Dead T-shirt?” Korra asks. Partly because she had been searching for that shirt for the longest after Asami swore she didn’t have it. Mostly to try and dissipate some of this awkward tension that hung over them, dense and palpable enough to cut through with a butter knife.

Asami doesn’t answer. Instead, she twirls the ends of Korra’s hair around her fingers, shooting her a small smile as she starts leaning in.

_What’s happening? What’s happening, what’s happening, what is she-_

Her internal freak-out is cut short but the feeling of Asami’s soft lips pressing against hers. Asami pulls away slightly, but then leans back in, reaching up to cup Korra’s face in the palms of her hands.

Korra’s mouth hangs slightly ajar as Asami caresses her lips with the pads of her thumbs, before connecting their mouths back together in a gentle kiss.

_Explosions. Fireworks. Bombs. Stars_.

All the things Korra had expected to feel during her first time with Mako came rushing in all at once at the feeling of Asami's lips melding with her own. It was incredibly overwhelming and almost too much for her to bear. Asami tentatively licks into Korra’s mouth, as if asking for permission to enter. Korra eagerly lets her in.

This had to be a dream. That was the only logical explanation for any of this.

For years, Korra had longed for Asami, never thinking that anything would ever happen; never realizing that she even really _wanted_ anything to happen. Asami was beautiful. Captain of the cheer squad, the object of everyone’s desire, outgoing, witty, sexy, charming. She could have any boy she wanted in school, needing nothing more than a well-timed glance in their direction and a seductive smile that promised more than could ever actually be given. Korra was…the complete opposite. Even after all these years, she’s still baffled by the fact that they’re even best friends. She felt that she would never see what Asami saw in her.

But tonight, for whatever reason, Asami had decided to grace Korra with the affections that she didn’t even realize she had craved until just now. And as Asami pulled away and laid back on the bed invitingly, Korra decided that she wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste.

She straddles Asami, pressing her center on the flat of her stomach, gasping when Asami let out a moan and brought her hands to Korra’s thighs. She starts to rub circles into the thick material of her jeans, lifting her hips up slightly to angle Korra down towards her. Korra leans forward and connects their lips back together, heat rippling through her whenever Asami moans passionately. She slides their tongues together and brings a hand up to run along Asami’s face, slotting her fingers through unbelievably silky, black hair. 

“Take these off, Korra.” Asami pants, making a vague gesture towards her jeans and with a hint of impatience in her voice.

Before Korra can make a move however, Asami is already undoing her zipper, the jeans being tugged over the curve of her ass and down her legs. Korra swings a leg over to help Asami get them off but is only able to free one from the restraint of the fabric before Asami is hungrily pulling her back down into a kiss. She reaches for Korra’s bare leg and puts it back in its former position so that Korra is straddling her again.

“ _A-Asami_.” Korra moans when Asami shifts her down a notch so that their centers are pressing together. Even through her cotton underwear, she can still feel the damp heat radiating from Asami’s core.

“Let me make you feel good.” Asami whispers against her mouth.

She snakes her hands down Korra’s body and roughly grabs her ass, lifting a leg up so that Korra was nestled in between her legs, their clits pressed directly against each other. The only barrier between them now was their underwear, and even then, Korra could feel hers progressively getting damper and damper, to where they were sticking to her skin like a glove. It was as if she could feel Asami's bare crotch pressing up against hers. A whine escaped from her mouth without permission when Asami rocked against her ever so slightly.

“You trust me?” Asami asked her, sounding breathless.

Korra looked down at her through hooded lids, barely able to keep her eyes open.

“I trust you, Asami. Make me- _ahh_ … make me feel good.” Korra moaned.

Asami shot her a dazzling smile and then hummed, tugging at the collar of Korra’s shirt. “Come here then.”

She bent back down to kiss Asami, opening her mouth to allow entrance for Asami’s tongue once again.

It was weird, at first, unlike anything she had ever experienced or even imagined two people could do. Asami did most of the initial work, rocking herself against Korra as she whispered encouragement in between kisses. Occasionally, noises would escape from Korra's mouth that she would probably be embarrassed by if it weren’t for Asami’s reassuring looks and caresses. _It’s okay_ , her eyes seemed to say, _I’ve got you. I’m here._

Eventually, they got a rhythm going, and Korra was able to meet Asami’s every thrust. When it became too difficult to focus on kissing her, Korra sat up, flattening her palms against Asami’s stomach and placing all her concentration on keeping up the movement between them. She could feel fire building inside of her, tiny flames tickling and teasing with the promise of exploding and extending to the rest of her body. The wet sounding _smacks_ produced every time her center rubbed against Asami’s only served to throw her even closer to that ledge. She had never been this _wet_ before, never been this turned on. Asami moaning and panting beneath her was only the icing on the cake. God, she was so _close_.

“ _Fuck,_ Korra. You feel so fucking good.” Asami cried out, weaving their hands together and squeezing _hard._ She bucked her hips harder and Korra returned the gesture immediately, making them both cry out in ecstasy.

“You're so pretty like this. I want you to come on me, Korra.” Asami mewled.

“ _Asamiiii.”_

“Come on, baby. I’m so close. I want you to come first. Can you do that for me?”

Korra nodded her head dumbly, squeezing her eyes shut and rutting her hips as fast as she could. She still couldn’t believe this. Her best friend was underneath her, pleading for her to come undone, clutching her hands so hard that she was beginning to lose feeling in them. It was so hot in the room that sweat had collected on Korra’s forehead, threatening to drip down her face. She wanted to come so bad, but something was holding her back.

She forced her eyes open and stared down at Asami. Her face was red, her eyes closed, and her mouth hung open slightly, forming a small ‘O’. As if she could feel Korra’s gaze, her lids fluttered open. Korra’s stomach clenched as she witnessed Asami in this state, utterly wild and unhinged. It was a site she never thought she'd have the privilege of seeing. Asami Sato, her best friend, her entire world. Korra loved her. The realization hit her abruptly, as if she had been cruising along on her skateboard full speed and then suddenly crashed into a brick wall. She was _in love_ with her best friend.

Asami loosened a hand from Korra’s grip and reached up to lightly touch Korra’s cheek.

“I’m coming, Korra.” She whispered, and then threw her head back, letting out a long moan as her body convulsed against Korra’s as if it was out of her control.

This was enough to send her over, and she came right with Asami, her stomach contracting rapidly, fluid seeping out of her and mixing with what was coming from Asami. She moaned Asami’s name, over and over and over until her voice was hoarse, not stopping even then.

They continued rocking into one another as they both rode out their orgasms, Asami’s fingernails digging into her ass cheeks as she pulled Korra as close as she could. When the tremors finally subsided, Asami released Korra from her grip with a sigh, detangling their legs and pushing Korra from on top of her.

Korra fell onto the bed with a thud, shifting uncomfortably as she tried to readjust to the feeling of her soaked panties, debating whether or not it’d be better if she just took them off. She looks over at Asami, who’s still trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed.

Finally, she opens them, glancing over at Korra with a smirk.

“I bet that was ten times hotter than anything you’ve ever done with Mako.”

Welp…so much for having a serious moment.

“Asami, stop.”

“Oh, come on Korra. I know he’s never made you come that hard.” She scoots into a sitting position and then tilts her head to the side, her face scrunched up as if she’s in deep thought. “In fact, I bet he’s never made you come _at all_.”

She laughs at the exasperation that must be clear on Korra’s face.

“Oh, lighten up Korra! If it makes you feel any better, no boy has ever really made me come either.”

Korra’s pulse quickens at the mention of boys, and she feels her apprehension coming back. For a while, she had almost forgotten about…well _everything._ But suddenly it all comes back. Asami standing in the middle of the street, covered in blood, crashing into Korra’s windshield and then suddenly disappearing…

Her uncomfortable underwear situation forgotten, she hurriedly scoots away from Asami, reality sinking back in and overwhelming her.

“What the _fuck_ is happening?”

Asami laughs and crosses her legs.

“My, _God_ Korra. I have never heard you drop the f-bomb before!”

“I saw you! I-I saw, I s-saw…”

“I-I- I, bleh bleh bleh.” Asami mocks her stammering, adjusting her position on the bed to make herself more comfortable.

“Slow down tardy slip. You sound like a sped.” She quips.

“I…I’m gonna call the police.” Korra threatens as she kicks her jeans all the way off and then covers herself with a blanket. The threat is an empty one, as she’s not sure what the police would even do. The story sounds unbelievable, even to her, and she’s seen it with her own eyes. Nor does she have any concrete proof of what Asami’s possibly been up to.

Asami scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Uh okay, why don’t you narc me out? I have the cops in my back pocket, Korra. I’m fucking a cadet, remember?”

Korra pulls her legs up to her chest and brings her glasses back down to her face.

“What do you want from me?” She asks. Nothing made any sense anymore, no matter how she tried to piece things together. All she knew was that Asami had been acting different since the night of the fire. The only explanation for any of this was that Asami was…no longer Asami. She was something else entirely, something that was just using Asami’s body as a vessel. She tries to ignore the stab of agony that shoots through her as she realizes that the woman she had just been intimate with most likely wasn’t even her best friend.

“I just wanna explain some things to you. Besides…” She pauses and shoots Korra her signature, heart-stopping smile. “Best friends don’t keep secrets. Right?”

She waits for Korra to acknowledge her statement.

Korra gives her a small nod, and Asami takes it as a sign to start telling her story.

She listens but her mind is somewhere else entirely, already piecing together the puzzle that Asami’s tale only confirmed. Her best friend was dead; She had really, truly died that night of the fire. The woman in front her was not her friend at all but merely some demonic force that those douchebags in the band had summoned, using her friend’s body to satisfy its sadistic hunger for blood and flesh until it rotted Asami from the inside out. And what did she mean by _full_?

“Come on, Korra. Let me stay the night.” Asami begs after she finishes her story, smiling at her seductively. “We can play boyfriend-girlfriend like we used to…or maybe…” She bats her eyelashes. “Maybe I can try to make you come even harder than I did before.” She licks her lips after making the statement, as if the prospect of touching her again had an actual taste to it. Korra tries not to shiver at Asami’s words, determined to stay strong in her resolution.

_The person in front of you is not your best friend. This is not Asami._

“Leave.” Korra said again, this time more firmly.

“Fine.” Asami huffed in annoyance and then rolled off the bed, fishing her jeans from off the floor and slipping them on.

Korra watched as she made her way to her bedroom window.

“What are you doing?” Korra asked.

“I’m clearly not wanted here. So, I’m leaving. Just as you asked.”

Asami stuck both of her legs out the window and then sat on the ledge, turning around briefly to gaze at her.

“Goodbye Korra.” She said after a pause. Korra didn’t miss the longing that was in her eyes. Maybe there was still a piece of Asami in there that could be saved, that still recognized Korra and felt the deep connection that they had. But how much of Asami would have to be in there that would deem her worthy of being saved? And how would life be like that, living only as a fraction of the person you used to be?

Korra fought to hold the tears back as she watched Asami jump down from her window and then disappear into the night. She would have to accept that she'd never get her best friend back. It broke her heart, knowing what she most likely had to do. Her only hope now was that she had the strength to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched Jennifer's body and just felt like writing lol. Needy was head over heels in love with Jennifer, nobody can convince me otherwise!!
> 
> Check out my current WIP. [Teenage Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350375/chapters/64189633)
> 
> Comments more than welcome!! I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy! Sending all my love. OH and follow me on Tumblr if you wanna chat outside of AO3, link in my profile <3 <3 <3  
> TW: omg guys, I’m so sorry I just googled the word Jennifer called Needy when she was stuttering and apparently it was a slur used against ppl in special education??? Sorry if you had to see that with no warning! 😞


End file.
